


Turn On The Light For Me Please

by AireHaleinski



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Panic Attacks, Post 2x09
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor torna a casa dopo gli eventi scioccanti a casa degli Hapstall. <br/>Solo una persona può davvero consolarlo, la stessa che merita ormai di sapere tutta la verità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn On The Light For Me Please

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x09: E'un puro what if che dovevo scrivere, perchè i Coliver sono dolcissimi e meritano tutte le fic del mondo.   
> In questa, Oliver è il solito cupcake e Connor capisce che forse, nonostante i milioni di dubbi, è meglio rivelargli le disavventure della notte appena trascorsa e non solo.   
> Se vi piace lasciate un commentino, mi fareste tanto felice! E poi è la mia prima FF nel fandom di HTGAWM <3 Un bacio, stay tuned ;)

L'auto della polizia parcheggiò a poche centinaia di metri dall'appartamento 303.

Nate spense il motore con un sospiro, coprendone quasi il suono, e alzò lo sguardo, fissando Connor con un espressione preoccupata.

« Non ti lascio davanti al portone semplicemente perchè non voglio che gli inquilini sospettino, vedendoti uscire da una volante della polizia... - gli disse, quasi con tono paterno e con una morbidezza nella voce non caratteristica ad un uomo di quella stazza - Bevi qualcosa di caldo, meglio se una camomilla e se vuoi raccontare qualcosa ad Oliver, attieniti al piano. Catherine Hapstall ha ucciso Emily Sinclair e ha sparato a Annalise. Tieni il cellulare acceso, ti informerò su qualsiasi novità riguardo le condizioni della Keating.   
Buonanotte, cerca di riposare, quanto puoi... »  
Era il discorso più lungo mai uscito dalla bocca di Nate Lahey, un uomo piuttosto riservato e di poche parole, e già quello doveva far intendere la gravità della situazione.   
Connor mosse semplicemente il capo, mentre usciva dall'auto seguendo i movimenti automatici che aveva imparato sin da piccolo.   
Chiuse la portiera con delicatezza, sobbalzando comunque solo a sentire il rumore dello scatto. 

Voltò le spalle all'auto blu, senza degnare di alcuno sguardo i ragazzi presenti in auto.   
Michaela era rimasta da Caleb, probabilmente usando il sesso per dimenticare tutti i drammi che quella notte aveva portato con sè.  
Non la prima, da quando conoscevano Annalise, e sicuramente non l'ultima, piena zeppa di guai da far impallidire qualunque serie poliziesca.   
Quella era la sua vita, però, si maledisse Connor, non uno stupido telefilm. 

L'auto di Nate era ripartita, con l'uomo che aveva deciso di accompagnare due scioccati Michaela e Wes nei rispettivi appartamenti.   
Connor avrebbe voluto non averli mai conosciuti. Soprattutto Wes, che da quando aveva iniziato a prenderlo in giro, chiamandolo "Lista d'attesa" era stato punito dal karma con la presenza in ben due scene del crimine.   
Forse avrebbe dovuto smetterla di usare quel nomignolo. 

Forse dovrebbe chiamare sua sorella e andarsene a studiare in Michigan, abbandonare chiunque e rifarsi una vita lontana dalla legge.   
Lasciare che Michaela diventi un perfetto avvocato e poi chiamarla per difenderlo, dato che essere coinvolto in un omicidio sicuro e uno probabile, gli potrebbe causare più problemi di quanti già non ne abbia.   
Fu quando, salite le scale, si trovò davanti all'appartamento 303, che l'idea di lasciare Philadelphia svanì dalla sua mente, come la neve che si scioglie con i raggi del sole. 

Oliver era la parte migliore della sua giornata, l'unica persona della quale si fidava ciecamente.  
Abbandonarlo, però, voleva dire proteggerlo, e onestamente Connor sarebbe morto, piuttosto che vedere le minacce di Annalise attuarsi.   
L'immagine di Frank che esegue gli ordini del suo boss, sostituendo le medicine per l'HIV, o infettando Oliver in qualche modo, comparve nel suo cervello, accompagnata da brividi freddi, che presero possesso del corpo di Connor, dominandolo completamente.   
Connor appoggiò la fronte contro la porta del loro appartamento, la mano contro di essa, stretta in un pugno tanto da fargli venire le nocche bianche.

Il respiro faceva così fatica ad uscire e al centro del petto sembrava che i muscoli avessero deciso di strapparsi, troppo sollecitati dalla forza dello stress.   
La gola gli prudeva, e poteva chiaramente sentire un nodo, quando deglutiva. 

Ci mancava solo tremare, davanti a quella porta. 

Connor provò ad ispirare con naso e poi espirare, tastando nelle tasche con difficoltà, per cercare la chiave.   
Non riusciva a tenerla ferma e ad infilarla nella serratura.  
Un gesto così semplice, ma che il suo corpo in balia del terrore si rifiutava di compiere.   
Aveva la testa leggera Connor, e sapeva che sarebbe svenuto da un momento all'altro. Non riusciva a respirare ora, parendo di essere all'interno di una bolla. 

Doveva bussare e sperare che Oliver, quello stesso ragazzo che voleva proteggere, fosse sveglio.   
Connor sbattè debolmente la mano contro il legno della porta, un paio di volte, pregando che Oliver aprisse prima che il fidanzato lo trovasse svenuto.

Oliver aprì e, per la seconda volta in vita sua, il volto da modello di Connor Walsh lo fissava con le pupille spalancate, il fiatone e lo sguardo spezzato, come una persona che vive i momenti peggiori della sua vita e in qualche modo deve prendere la sua anima e rimetterla in piedi.  
Questa volta non puzzava di fumo. 

«Certo che Annalise è una schiavista! Sei stato con lei tutto il pomeriggio, e ora è mezzanotte! Spero che il caso degli Hapstall si sia risolto e che Philip sia in prigione, perchè altrimenti tutto questo abusare del ragazzo più irriverente di Philadelphia lo vedo come un affronto personale...»  
Il sorriso del ragazzo si spense all'istante.   
«Che cosa succede? Connor, ti reggi a malapena in piedi!»   
Oliver afferrò il fidanzato per le spalle, trascinandoselo fino al divano, sul quale Connor si stese, immobile, tentando in qualche modo di ristabilire una corretta respirazione.   
«Tu adesso mi racconti tutto, ma prima ti porto una coperta e una bella tazza di camomilla...»  
Il ragazzo afferrò la coperta preferita del fidanzato, tirandola dal letto e disfacendolo, fregandosene del casino che aveva combinato.   
Mise la tazza con la bustina e l'acqua nel microonde e attese, prima di portare tutto al fidanzato. 

«Allora, ho trent'anni Connor e nonostante la mia malattia posso sopportare qualsiasi notizia, va bene? L'importante è vederti vivo accanto a me, quindi tu adesso parli, perchè so che è una cosa che mi nascondi da troppo tempo. Cosa è successo stanotte? E' collegato con quello che è accaduto quando mi hai confessato di essere tossicodipendente? Perchè tu non hai avuto alcun sintomo di ricaduta e la cosa mi ha decisamente insospettito... »

Connor tossicchiò a fatica accucciato contro la spalla di Oliver, intento a sorseggiare la camomilla: quella stessa che stava lentamente permettendo al blocco di ghiaccio che si era installato nel suo petto, di sciogliersi goccia a goccia.   
Non solo la camomilla stava compiendo il miracolo, perchè la vicinanza di Oliver e la lana della coperta erano il piccolo tassello paradisiaco in quel puzzle infernale. 

La mente del giovane Walsh, però, era in preda alla tempesta.

«Tu non dovresti essere coinvolto in tutto questo, Oli...» riuscì a pronunciare, sempre rannicchiato come a cercare protezione nel calore di Oliver. 

«Beh, ormai lo sono, e non ho intenzione di lasciarti da solo, in qualsiasi pasticcio tu ti sia cacciato!» ribattè Hampton, senza nemmeno ascoltarlo.   
«Forza, maledizione. Raccontami!» gli intimò, stringendoselo contro con vigore, ancorandolo in qualche modo, come faceva sempre.

Connor chiuse gli occhi. Aveva smesso di tremare, ma qualcosa, dentro di lui urlava. 

Amava Oliver.Voleva passare il resto della sua vita assieme a lui. Voleva vivere la storia d'amore da favola che sempre aveva sognato, nel silenzio della sua camera di bambino, e che poi aveva abbandonato per un più semplice libertinaggio sessuale.  
Ma la domanda che non voleva porsi, premeva contro le pareti del suo cervello tanto da fargli venire un forte mal di testa.  
Voleva davvero lasciare che, confessandogli tutto, Oliver venisse coinvolto più di quanto non lo fosse già?

Il ragazzo, nel frattempo, stava coccolando Connor, dondolandolo come un neonato che non riesce a prendere sonno, perchè gli spettri dei suoi incubi lo inseguivano anche con gli occhi aperti.   
«Posso sentirti pensare, Connor...ascolta. So che non vuoi raccontarmi nulla perchè così pensi di proteggermi, in qualsiasi assurdo modo tu lo intenda, ma sappi che io sono coinvolto nei tuoi casini sin dal tuo primo caso, quello dell'aspirina. E avrei potuto negarti l'hackeraggio, ma nonostante il mio giudizio di uomo maturo, ho seguito altre parti del mio corpo, e ora sono qui. Parla con me, Connor, non ce la faccio più a vederti stare così male...»

Le parole di Oliver rimasero inascoltate.   
«Sono stato io il motivo per il quale hai preso l'HIV, Oliver, o l'hai dimenticato? Sono stato il motivo per il quale hai rischiato il peggio con Philip e sono il motivo per il quale rischi la prigione ogni volta che accendi un computer.   
Forse...  
Forse è meglio che io mi trovi un altro appartamento e che lasci questa città.  
Non ha più senso stare quì, se questo vuol dire danneggiare te» rispose, sussurrando, perchè aveva paura di pronunciare qualsiasi parola che potesse sembrare un addio a voce alta. 

Fu quello il momento in cui Oliver accarezzò il volto di Connor, facendolo voltare. 

«Hai ragione. Ma non mi berrò le parole pronunciate da un ragazzo che chiaramente ha subito un grosso trauma, almeno finchè questo non è passato. E per farlo passare devi raccontarmi cosa ti tormenta, per favore! Io ti amo Connor. Ho scelto te, nonostante tutto...»

Bastò solo quello sguardo, puro e semplice, quelle iridi color cioccolato, per far cedere completamente le difese di Connor.   
Oliver aveva ragione. Era stato coinvolto sin dall'inizio, e non c'era più via di fuga. 

«Non so da d-dove iniziare...» rispose Connor, con il volto teso e distrutto, stanco come se avesse corso mille chilometri. 

«Cosa è successo questa notte? E' collegato per caso all'altra, quella dove ti sei presentato fuori di te alle sei del mattino, davanti alla porta?»

Per Connor fu una tortura dover rivivere tutto, ma nello stesso tempo era l'unico modo per eliminare la tensione completamente.   
Il ragazzo prese un bel respiro, prima di abbracciare Oliver, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. 

«No...non è collegato a quella notte - rivelò, mentre le carezze di Oliver sulla sua testa lo calmavano - oggi...oggi dovevamo solo risolvere il caso degli Hapstall una volta per tutte. Non, non importano i retroscena, fatto sta che...Annalise si è trovata in un vicolo cieco e mi ha offerto una p-pistola per spararle. Ha detto che se io non l'avessi fatto, avrebbe rischiato di trascinarti in prigione per hackeraggio, e io non lo avrei mai permesso...»  
«E le hai sparato?» domandò Oliver con un tono piuttosto dolce, seppur palesemente segnato da un fondo di terrore. 

Connor scosse la testa. «Non le ho sparato. Mi sono rifiutato e...sono scappato giù, lontano da lei, lontano da quel caos. Poi ho sentito uno sparo, sono tornato su e lei...lei era per terra, in un lago di sangue...»

«Quindi è stato qualcuno degli altri ragazzi a sparare?»

Connor annuì. In realtà lui non aveva idea di chi avesse compiuto davvero il fattaccio. 

«Io non so chi è stato. Però...Annalise aveva chiamato il 911 quando eravamo con lei, affermando di essere stata sparata da Catherine. Sospettiamo che lei e Philip in realtà si conoscano, e Catherine l'ha scoperto. Sappiamo che è stata trovata un'arma del delitto, nascosta dentro al muro e...»

«Beh io l'ho detto dal primo giorno che lei centrasse qualcosa...» si vantò Oliver, tentando di smorzare un po' la tensione.   
Connor sorrise, per la prima volta quella notte. Come aveva potuto solo pensare di lasciare Oliver, qualche minuto prima?

«Quindi Annalise ti ha minacciato. E io dovrei stare zitto, per quanto possa fare male, giusto?» domandò Oliver, sbottando con la furia che iniziava a montare.   
«Annalise rischia di morire. E lei...lei potrebbe benissimo spedirci in prigione ad occhi chiusi, se dovesse sopravvivere. Tu saresti accusato di hackeraggio e io...- Connor si fermò un attimo. Era il momento della svolta - della numero tredici»

Oliver aggrottò le sopracciglia, certo di essersi perso un pezzo fondamentale del discorso.  
«La numero tredici di cosa, esattamente?»

«D-della tua lista di azioni per le quali sarei andato in prigione. E' la numero tredici quella che mi riguarda da vicino...»  
Oliver pensò, lasciando che la memoria fotografica facesse il resto. 

Gli occhi si spalancarono di sopresa, quando si staccò per un attimo dal calore che Connor gli stava regalando.   
«Hai ucciso qualcuno?» domandò a mezza voce, ora decisamente preoccupato. 

Connor iniziò a tremare. 

«No. Non io almeno. Ma è stato per legittima difesa, io sono stato solo testimone di tutto quello e non volevo, non...ho bruciato il cadavere, o meglio ho aiutato a farlo. Ecco perchè quella notte hai sentito odore di fumo. Io non sono tossicodipendente, Oliver. Ti ho mentito...»

«Per coprire un omicidio. E noi non ci frequentavamo più da qualche settimana, quindi è logico che tu volessi proteggermi» dedusse Oliver, lucidamente e con più calma di quella che Connor si potesse mai aspettare.   
«Era impossibile che tu fossi un tossico dipendente, comunque. Ho controllato tra le tue cose più e più volte e i tuoi vestiti non sapevano mai di fumo, non c'erano tracce di odori sospetti e ho scoperto che sei allergico alle sostanze allucinogene. Se tu fossi tossicodipendente, saresti già morto. E prima che tu ti possa martirizzare più di quanto dovresti, voglio dirti che non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti. Non hai sparato a Annalise, non hai ucciso quell'uomo. Eri solo nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato...»

Bastava solo avere una prospettiva nuova della faccenda, perchè il potere del buio si attutisse, nel suo cuore. Oliver aveva ragione e Connor non poteva crederci. Perchè non gli aveva mai raccontato nulla?

E all'improvviso la tensione di tutta quella faccenda lo lasciò libero di respirare e Connor si trovò una forte sensazione di sonnolenza da gestire. Era troppo, tutto lo stress sopportato. 

Oliver si stese sul divano spostando Connor in modo tale che ci fosse spazio per lui di accucciarsi, la coperta che copriva entrambi.  
Connor si sporse, lasciando un bacio pieno sulla bocca di Oliver, le labbra che sfregavano entrambe secche, poco idratate. 

«Ti amo Ollie...grazie di avermi ascoltato» bisbigliò lui, chiudendo gli occhi, e lasciando che le braccia di Morfeo lo trasportassero in un mondo dove non esistevano gli omicidi e c'erano solo lui e Oliver, immersi in una bolla di felicità.


End file.
